Only When the World Stops Turning
by Rosabelle Meave Sterling
Summary: *Sequel to The Balm to Your Suffering* Loki and Natasha face trials and tribulations once more. What will happen when their family is in danger and what would happen if everything falls apart and their world crashes around them? BlackFrost
1. Waiting

Natasha looked around Asgard that had become her home. She remembered her first day in the realm as clear as crystal. Odin had pulled her from Purgatory and told her she was alive and immortal. "You have changed my son more than anyone else could. You swayed him to find his own way and to try and right the wrongs he's done," Odin said to the spy sitting before him. "You changed his heart and gave him the love he wanted which was then able to let him love someone in return. You."

"I love your son just as much as he loves me," She replied quietly. "He changed me as well. He showed me that I could trust people, and that giving yourself to one person can actually work. He also made me see that people don't just see me as what I do, they see me as a person as well. A stubborn and slightly heartless person, but a human being."

"Which is why, I chose to bring you here. Luckily my son did not cremate you or else this would have been harder than it was already," Odin stated with a nod to Natasha. "That was the body you had while you were in your first life. The only things gone are the scars. And so you know, should you and my son choose to have more children, you will have the pregnancy as normal only slightly colder. Freyja and Frigga made sure of it."

Natasha nodded and smiled. "Thank you," she said quietly. "I am in debt to you." Odin shook his head. "This is the least we could do. You are the one who saved our son. You are the reason his birthright was restored. He focused on someone other than himself, and gave his life for you and for the people of Midgard. When he needed someone, you stepped up and healed him. You did not see the monster he views himself as, the view that we imparted on him."

Natasha sat and listened to the god. "You are now immortal my daughter," Odin said to the red head. "You will stay with my son for eternity. You both need the other."

As Natasha stood by Heimdall, as she did every day, the goddess of vengeance looked off in the direction he looked. He had grown accustomed to the woman standing beside him throughout the day and leaving for a few hours only to return. She would leave as night fell and return at first light. The only words spoken between the two were, "Are they well?" and "They are missing you, but they are coping and doing well."

_**oOo**_

It was one of those days where Natasha was just… upset. She wanted to go home, to see her children and her husband. She was supposed to be trained by Sif and the Warrior's three so she could be 'up to par' with the other warriors around. As she was training with Sif, the Warrior's three watched and analyzed her movements. They weren't quite sure what to make of the new goddess, or the fact of how she fought. After a while, the two women took a break to which Fandral took up the opportunity to work his charms on Natasha.

"Dear lady are you a new friend of Thor?" He asked smiling at her.

"I am," She replied warily. "Why do you want to know?" Fandral grinned a bit more and leaned closer to her. "I merely wanted to know. You could find people much better than he to be with."

"I'm already promised to someone," She stated flatly in reply to his advances.

"What your intended does not know, doesn't hurt them," he whispered to her. That was the final straw. She moved so quickly the others couldn't really tell what she did to Fandral. But Natasha had punched him in the jaw, kicked him in the solar plexus, and swept his feet out from under him, knocking him to the ground. She then put her heel to his throat and pushed lightly, making him cough. "Don't. Touch. Me. Again. I'm married and you'll never compare to him," Natasha said icily, glaring down at the warrior pinned under her. She looked over at the other three and saw astonished faces and the slight smile from Hogun. Sif and Volstagg then gave praise to her for besting the opponent but Natasha simply took it and walked out, needing no more training. The only thing she wanted to do, was see her children. She'd been in Asgard for months under the protection of Odin, Sif, and the Warrior's three. She was their charge and they were tasked with keeping her secret. Not even Thor could know of her being there. Odin's reason: To have Loki understand what having the children for nine months and not knowing if he could find a way to bring his spouse back to him as Natasha had sought out.

She went to the room where she met Frigga every day to talk and get to know her mother-in-law. Natasha wasn't happy about staying here for longer than she had to. She didn't understand why Loki had to learn this lesson. He'd learned enough and suffered through so much. She paced and ranted to her mother in law who listened patiently and frowned seeing her daughter sit in the chair across from her, upset and close to tears. "I want to go home. I want to see my husband and children," Natasha said sadly.

"I am sorry, my child," Frigga said calmly. "But we cannot send you back yet. We are keeping you here until your body has fully adjusted to being back to life after being preserved in a state of magic for so long."

Natasha sighed. She knew better than to argue with the woman and she was very grateful that her and her husband had saved her life. No matter how long she'd have to be here… She'd stay. So long as she'd end up beck home and she didn't miss much with her children growing up. She heaved a heavy sigh, thinking of how everyone was faring without her, and what she was missing with her babies.


	2. Reunited

Loki was numb and put all his time into his work. It had been nine months since Natasha died bringing his children into the world. Matthew and Rowena stayed with Phil and Maria while he went on missions, which he was just getting back from one now. He made sure to keep himself busy, but his free time was staying with the children. He made sure to document everything he could about the children as they grew and developed. He would find a way to bring his wife back, to bring his world and everything good about him back from death. He just… didn't know how to yet.

Loki walked into Fury's office not caring about the large gashes on his body. He set down the bag that held the rare artifact he was sent after. "Anything else you need me to do?" he asked in a business-like fashion. He wanted to stay busy, not yet ready to go home to the children that SHIELD still didn't know about. Loki hadn't told anyone other than Hill and Coulson, but other than that, everyone thought Agent Romanoff was alive and well. They believed her to be on a vacation since she had the time to spare and needed all the rest she could get. They wanted her back, but she wouldn't be coming. He hadn't worked with anyone since the day he had lost her, feeling like he would be replacing her if he did.

"I don't have anything right now. You should go and rest, heal up," Fury said looking at the god.

"You sure you don't need me to go somewhere?" Loki persisted, wanting something to do.

Fury looked at the god before him. "I don't. I have other Agents Loki," the director stated simply before he heard a knock at the door. Looking to the door Fury saw a new agent standing there. "Sir?" She said timidly seeing Loki and Fury in their states of unrest and slight anger and apathy. "What?" He asked looking at the girl. "There's been an event," She said looking at the director. "What kind of event?" He asked standing up. "The kind of event like when Agent Odinson and his brother visit Earth," she replied quickly. Fury looked at Loki with an eyebrow raised. "Expecting a visitor from home?

"No sir, I am not...would you like me to go and see what it is?" Loki asked calmly, containing the confusion inside him. Fury nodded to the god in reply. "Go check it out." The agent handed Loki the paper in her hands and smiled. "I'll go with you." She offered hopefully.

Loki looked over at the girl, taking the paper from her. "I work better alone, agent...but thanks for the offer," he said flatly. With that sentiment, he turned on his heel and left to go investigate this new occurrence. Fury sighed and hung his head. "I still don't know what did that to him." The female agent looked after Loki frowning at his dismissal and change in the agent.

_**oOo**_

Natasha walked around the area she landed in and glared at the black and red Asgardian gown she was in. It had silver metal plates and clasps to serve as decoration and give the appearance of armor. She pulled her long red hair over her shoulder and looked around. She was trying to think about how to tell Loki she was alive... and how she would get to her children.

The Black Widow sighed and started to worry. She didn't know how things would go. She started singing the lullaby she sang while she was pregnant. "Goodnight my angel time to close your eyes, and save these questions for another day. I think I know what you've been asking me. I think I know what you've been trying to say. I promised I would never leave you, and you should always know. I never will be far away." The words hit home to her and she started to tear up. The ring on her finger reminding her of the people she was kept from for so long.

Once out of the SHIELD building, Loki teleported to the site on the paper. The broken god scanned the area with dull eyes. He looked as though he hadn't had a decent night's sleep in weeks. Dark circles were under his eyes, contrasting with his pale skin, giving him a sort of ghostly look to him. The god closed his eyes as he heard the sweet voice he knew, being carried by the wind. It was not the first time he had heard this however. In the nights he woke up in a cold sweat he would stand outside and watch the stars, and every now and then he would hear a faint voice, the voice of his lost love... "Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep. And still so many things I want to say. Remember all the songs you sang for me. When we went sailing on an emerald bay," he continued hearing the melody and remembering his wife singing it to their children while she carried them. The memories of her smile as she sang to him and their children made his heart ache for want of her again.

Natasha lifted her head and looked around for the voice. She wanted to try something trying to figure out if what she was hearing was real. "And like a boat out on the ocean, I'm rocking you to sleep. The water's dark and deep inside this mother's heart. You'll always be a part of me." She had changed the lyrics because it fit her. Looking around she hoped she would see the person she wanted to see most. Loki found himself walking forward, towards where he thought the voice would be coming from "Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream. And dream how wonder your life will be..."

She turned around and saw the person striding towards her. "Someday our child may cry and if you sing this lullaby, and in your heart there will always be a part of me." Tears lined her eyes as she sang the last phrase she had ever sang to her husband before she died in his arms, and looked at the person before her. "Loki?" She asked, holding back the tears that wanted to fall.

Loki fell silent for a long moment before he spoke "Tasha?" This had to be just another dream, haunting him as so many had before. "This can't be real," he muttered, reaching out to touch her face.

She put her hand over his and smiled. "I'm here. It is real. Do you think I'd be in a dress like this if it wasn't?" She looked up into emerald eyes and let tears fall out of her own. "I'm so sorry."


	3. The First Encounter

Loki had been dreaming of a day such as this, and always believed it had been real, only to be pulled back to reality. He had promise himself that he wouldn't believe it if it happened again, but even now he was wrapping his arms around her, letting the mask he had been hiding under fall from its place as he let tears fall onto her crimson hair.

She held him close and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't come back sooner. I missed you so much! How are our children? I've missed so much!" Loki held her close, unable to find the words he was looking for to answer her questions or express anything about this occasion. He was only able to come up with "How?"

The new goddess stayed close to the trickster and frowned. "From the beginning... I fell into a cold place. I didn't know what it was. It was dark, cold... and I was scared. But then I was pulled from there and when I looked around... It was bright. I heard a voice tell me that I wasn't leaving any time soon. Odin saved me. He gave me the immortality so we can stay together. He also told me that nothing like what happened would happen again. If we decide to give Rowena and Matthew siblings... Nothing bad will happen again. He also said... He's very proud of you. For everything you've done. You have become the son he knew you were and that he is the proudest father in Asgard."

Odin had saved her...he had brought his Natasha back to him, and gave her immortality. Loki felt his arm tighten around her as tears spilled from his cheeks, to top it all off...his father was proud of him. "Don't you ever leave me again," he said in a strained voice from the tears constricting his voice.

"I won't. I promise!" She held him close and felt the tears running down her face. "I love you. I love you so much! I'm sorry! So Sorry I left. I didn't want to," she said through the saline running down her face. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips, threading one hand into his hair. She had missed him so much and she gave him everything she felt in their embrace and kiss. He pulled her closer as their lips met and felt everything she couldn't say. He missed the feeling of her soft skin, of her lips against his, and the warmth of her body with his. But now she was here with him and as they broke apart, he looked at her saying, "I love you too, Tasha. And I should be the one that is sorry. I should have known..."

"No. You shouldn't be. I'm happy. I'm happy we had the children. I'm happy you gave them to me. There is_ nothing_ for you to be sorry about!" She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him again quickly. "I love you. I love them. And if this hadn't happened... I wouldn't be here right now and have the ability to be with you forever now would I?"

"But Tasha," Loki shook his head, placing his hand on her cheek. "I was the reason you died. I might as well have stuck a knife in your chest."

She looked up at him with a frown creasing her forehead, placing her own hand over his. "Loki... You did everything to protect me. I thought there might be something wrong the instant I started getting really cold while I was pregnant. I could have saved myself... but lost something special to both of us. We could have waited for if you found immortality for me. But we didn't. _I_ didn't. Sometimes... the greater good means putting the many before yourself."

Loki rested his forehead against hers listening to her. She did have a point, but that didn't stop him from blaming himself, even though she had asked him not to. Natasha looked into Loki's eyes and smiled a bit. "I don't blame you. So why should you blame yourself? Let go of what happened, and live with me now. I didn't spend all that time there kicking Fandral's ass for being skeezy at me while I knew you were alive, with our children, and loved me so I could come back here and see you wallowing in self-blame."

Loki couldn't help but smile at that. He should have known his wife would be the one to make him smile after all this time. Only she was the one who could do it in times like this. "If you can take on Fandral...I'm sure you and Sif got along well," he stated before kissing her forehead. "Would you like to go and see our children?"

"We did actually," the assassin stated, "That is, until I got very mad. She challenged me and I had her pinned in three moves," She admitted with a grin on her face. "That was the second time I was close to getting a chuckle out of Hogun. And Yes. I would like to see our children. I've been waiting a while to hold them."

Loki let out a soft laugh, something he hadn't genuinely done in a long time. "Well, I wish I could have seen the look on her face," he said with a grin and a shake of his head. Taking her hand in his he kissed her knuckles and smiled saying, "Let us go...I asked Maria to watch them for the day since she had no missions."

Tasha smiled hearing his laughter knowing that everything was right in her world. "That would be lovely. And you could see it again. Next time we're back there. She won't have learned to avoid me. I'm stealthy, she's well... not as much as I am." She held his hand tightly and rested her head on his shoulder. "Everything is right now, my prince. Everything is how it should be."

"And I will do everything in my power to make sure it stays this way," Loki smiled, feeling more alive than he had in months. He pulled away, only a bit to teleport them to where Maria was with the children. The Black Widow looked around and smiled. "I'm not going to get used to that," She said through a chuckle. She twisted a bit of her now long red hair around her finger nervously, at the realization she'd be seeing her children. She didn't know what to do! Would they even know she was their mother?

"You will in time," Loki said with a slight smile before knocking. There was a moment until Maria pulled the door open "Loki? I thought you were still on a mission...did something go wro-" she froze when she saw Natasha, a slight smile coming to her lips as she saw the agent. "Natasha...but how...?"

"Odin. Brought me back. I've been held hostage up there for a while," She said quietly, trying to hide the nerves inside her. Maria shook her head, forcing the shock on her face away. "Right...come in," she stepped out of the way to let the two in. "They're in the first room to the left." Loki nodded in thanks, puling Natasha along with him into the room.

The spy smiled at her coworker and got pulled by her husband. "Thank you Maria," She said before getting pulled away to far. She looked at the room and actually closed her eyes trying to calm herself down. She was elated, happy, nervous, confused, and... scared.

Loki squeezed her hand softly before quietly walking into the room. Rowena, a smaller black maned version of her mother, was curled up with a stuffed reindeer and Matthew, a redheaded Loki, with a stuffed spider, both of them having picked the toys out themselves. For being nine months old, the twins had their parent's intellect and were very smart for their age.

Natasha walked in after taking a deep breath and saw the children. Tears welled in her eyes seeing them and she couldn't stop them all from falling. "They're beautiful," she whispered. Loki smiled brightly, watching her look at the children. "Just like their mother," he said softly, looking over to see Rowena's bright green eyes open and her rubbing them with her little fists.

Natasha wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at Loki smiling. "You've done well." Matthew curled up closer with his spider and yawned, not quite wanting to move yet.

"The two of them are really well behaved," he explained as Rowena sat up, giving a quiet yawn.

"I can imagine," She replied smiling as Matthew sat up and blinked looking at Loki and Natasha, cuddling his spider tightly. Loki moved, picking up his little girl, who snuggled close to his chest "I think they missed you though."

She bit her lip slightly looking at Loki and Rowena. "They didn't even know me," she whispered almost inaudibly as fresh tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Matthew looked up at Natasha and blinked. "You would be surprised" Loki replied, handing Rowena off to her mother before picking up Matt. "I told them stories about you every night..." He watched Row reach up and grab Natasha's curly red hair, blinking. The child recognized her voice and heartbeat of her mother.

Natasha looked at Rowena and smiled. "Hello little one," She said smiling. Matthew smiled at being picked up and hearing the familiar voices. He looked up at Loki and then over at Natasha, returning his gaze back to his father. Row gave a quiet coo, snuggling close to her mother and keeping the lock of hair she had grabbed close to her.

Loki looked down at Matt and simply said, "That's your mother..."


	4. They Seem to be Taking Well to You

Thor figured he should check on his brother, and the realm he defends. Odin had found a new way to get to Midgard and Thor used it when he needed to. Upon his arrival he made his way to SHIELD to check on anything new and see if he was needed for anything.

Loki had just gotten back from a mission with Natasha, it had been easy enough, an in and out job. Now all he had to do was fill out a report and the mission would be complete. At Loki's insistence, Natasha had taken her paperwork back home so she could take care of her children. She had grown very attached and motherly, something she never thought she would have happen. But all the while, she had no idea they would be visited.

Thor had checked on everything and heard that his brother had returned and would be here. He made his way around finally finding Loki filling out paperwork. "Brother. You are well?"

Loki looked up when he heard his brother's voice. "Thor! It's good to see you again," he stated smiling. "I am...quite well, what about you, brother?"

"I am well. Asgard has been very tiring and dreary. I do not have my brother around to make light of situations," he replied with a chuckle. "It is good to see you."

Loki chuckled softly. "So no one is taking up the job as mischief maker on Asgard since I have been gone?" he asked "Perhaps I should give it a quick visit, stir a few things up."

Thor chuckled again and smiled. "No one could replace you brother. You know that. And no one is as good as stirring things up." He looked at his brother and smiled. "How are things with you and the Lady Natasha?"

Loki couldn't help but smile at the question. "Well, things are great..." he said as his smile widened. "We have new additions to the family as well."

Thor blinked for half a moment... letting the words sink in. "You... and... Additions?" Finally the phrase set in and a bright smile spread across his face. "You are a father! Congratulations are in order. May I visit the children? I wish them to know their uncle... If it is alright with you and their mother."

Loki grinned, nodding. "Of course you can see them! You are their uncle after all." He couldn't help but chuckle at how long it too his brother to realize what he had said. "Let me just finish this up and I can take you to them."

Thor beamed with pride and nodded. "Of course. I shall see if there is something I may do to assist around here." He made his way out of the room and went to look for something he could do. He still couldn't believe that Loki was a father…again. But this time it was with a mortal. Not that he didn't like his nephew Sleipnir, but still, he longed for his brother to find some human to make him happy.

It didn't take long for Loki to finish up the report and hand it into Fury. He then took a quick trip by the file room, using magic to mix them up before going to find Thor. The blonde god had been helping Phil with something and was looking through different things Phil had given him to 'brush up' on Midgardian customs.

"Ready to go, brother?" Loki asked when he found Thor reading. "Unless you're busy, that is." The god of thunder looked up at his brother and shook his head. "I am not busy. And I would very much like to see the family."

"Alright then, let us go," he looked towards Phil, nodding slightly before teleporting Thor and himself outside of the house that Natasha and he shared. Phil nodded and watched the two vanish before him. "I'll still never get used to that."

Thor looked around where they appeared and smiled. "You reside here?" he asked, enjoying the view of the scenery around. Loki nodded in reply. "Yes, Natasha found it when I was...under Thanos' control." He opened the door, glancing around the house before his eyes landed on Natasha in the living room saying, "Look who I found at SHIELD."

Natasha was curled up on the couch writing her report as the children played on the floor in front of her. She watched them over her file to make sure they weren't getting in trouble and looked up hearing the voice and smiled. "You are the only one who can sneak up on me!" She said through a chuckle. Her eyes moved to Thor and she blinked. "Wow. Such a surprise visit." Thor nodded and smiled. "Hello Lady Natasha. You are well?" He asked, looking at the redhead.

She nodded. "I am splendid. I will imagine Loki told you our secrets?" She asked looking down at the two children on the floor. Matthew looked up at Thor, eventually falling onto his back with a giggle seeing as how Thor was so tall.

Rowena stuck close to her brother, smiling brightly as he fell back. She crawled over to her uncle and smiled up at him. "They seem to be taking well to you, brother," Loki stated, watching the children and god interact. "The boy is Matthew, and the girl Rowena."

Thor smiled at the twins. "I am glad they do." Matthew crawled over to Thor and smiled holding out his arms. Thor looked at the gesture slightly confused. He was not used to children no matter what people believed. He looked at Natasha and Loki, hoping one of them could tell him what exactly to do. Natasha chuckled at the facial expression the god wore. "Pick him up. Gently," she added. Thor looked at Matthew and picked him up carefully, making sure he wasn't hurt. Matthew giggled and hugged Thor once he was in his uncle's arms.

Loki picked up his daughter and motioned for Thor to come and sit down and be comfortable, moving to sit next to Natasha, smiling softly at the two girls. Thor walked over holding Matthew with a grin permanent on his face. He sat down and looked at the boy in his arms. "They will be just like their parents," He said looking from Matthew to Rowena. Natasha put her paperwork aside and curled up against Loki smiling, running a hand through Rowena's hair and kissing her cheek.

Loki shook his head saying, "Hopefully it won't take as long as we did to find happiness..." he wrapped his free arm around Natasha. "Maybe they will get a chance to have a normal life... well... normalish."

The assassin looked up at Loki and smiled softly. "We'll do what we can to make sure they do," she said quietly. Thor looked at his brother and smiled seeing the side to his brother that he hadn't seen for many years. Loki was finally truly happy and at peace. "They will have forever to do so. And they should have as much time as they need. If you all had not waited as long as you did, you would not have found each other," Thor stated. Natasha nodded at Thor's statement. "That is a good point."

Loki nodded slightly at the comments. "I guess he does." There was a pause before he continued to speak. "I managed to find the secret of immortality..."

Thor tilted his head at the remark. "You have?" he asked. Natasha smiled and nodded. Loki chuckled slightly at his brother's expressions. "I was thinking about offering it to the Avengers...I believe that Midgard could use immortal heroes."

Thor nodded saying, "I believe that may help. Let us hope that they will find happiness as you have."

"And he'll never have to worry about being alone," Natasha stated resting her head against Loki's shoulder. Loki smiled softly, his arm becoming slightly tighter around her. "I will not force it onto them, however." He was silent, thinking for a moment. "I may need help from the Tesseract...if we do it."

Thor nodded in reply. "That would be wise, and I shall see what I can do to aid you in this endeavor."

"Thank you, brother," he said with a soft smile, glad that Thor trusted him enough to get the Tesseract for him. Thor nodded again smiling. "You are welcome." He looked at the children and smiled. "These two are absolutely wonderful. Have they seen mother and father?" Natasha raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to go back yet. I'm a bit antsy." Thor blinked for a moment. "Back?"

Natasha nodded. "Yes. I have been there previously. And was kept from my family." Thor looked at Natasha and then to Loki. "How did I not know you were there?" She shrugged. "I was kept a secret from you since you visit here. Odin wished Loki to learn something... and I guess he did because I'm here now."

Loki nodded, a frown on his lips. "Natasha...didn't make it through child birth...so, I took care of Row and Mat for about a year until she came back. It seems that Father uses his magic to return her to me..."

Thor frowned hearing the news. "I am sorry you lost her. But she is now by your side, for eternity now." He smiled and looked at the two. Natasha nodded. "Yes. Very few people know of my new... living arrangements."

"Everyone at SHIELD...other than Coulson and Hill...do not know about the twins...let alone Natasha dying."

"Then I shall keep this close as well. No one shall know from me," he promised. "You will tell them when you are ready, if they ever need to know." Natasha bit her lip. "I think they need to know about the twins... at some point."

Loki nodded to respond. "The thing about SHIELD is that if we are together...we will no longer be allowed to be partners on missions."

"I understand," The god of thunder stated quietly. "I should hate to break apart a partnership."

"Thank you for understanding Thor," Natasha stated quietly. Matt looked up at his uncle and smiled, grabbing a bit of the blonde hair that he could reach. Thor smiled at the child and chuckled. "They are wonderful. I am glad you have them," he stated, looking at the parents. Rowena was curled up with her mother and father, sleeping peacefully with them. Matt looked at his sister and blinked, not sure if he should be sleeping, but enjoying the time with his uncle. He yawned and looked at everyone before curling up against Thor. "It's their nap time," Natasha said quietly. "I'll put them up." Picking up the twins and situating them on her hips she walked upstairs and put them to bed.

"I hope you will bring them to Asgard, Loki," Thor said quietly. "Mother and father will love to meet them."

"I know, but we're not ready yet," Loki reminded him. "Natasha needs some time here before going back."

"Alright brother, you know the BiFrost is open to you when you have need of it," Thor stated with a nod.

"I know Thor," Loki replied simply. "Thank you for visiting. If you need anything, let us know."

"I shall. Thank you brother," Thor said giving his brother a quick embrace before heading towards the door. Natasha walked down and hugged Thor. "Thank you for coming by," She said quietly. "We'd love to have you back."

"And indeed I shall Lady Natasha," Thor replied. "I will see you both again soon." And with that, the god left the house and headed to another destination.


	5. Something's Wrong

Natasha smiled and held the twins in her arms, loving the maternal feel she had inside her. She never thought that she'd be a mother, and never thought she'd be married again. Her life was perfect for her. The twins had been speaking, well… babbling and using baby jargon. She hummed the lullaby she had sang to them before they were born to calm them to sleep. "Mama," Matt said quietly. Natasha looked down at the children in her arms and smiled. "Mama, pwetty song," he continued. She looked around for Loki and found him walking past the room. "Loki," She said quietly and urgently.

He quickly came into the room and had a slight panic on his features. "What is it?" he asked worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

"No," She said with a bright smile. "Listen." She looked down at Matt and smiled. "Hello Matthew."

"Mama sing pwetty," He said looking at Loki. Loki blinked at the child talking.

"Dada and Mama," Rowena said rubbing her eyes. "Sleepy," she continued. Their children were talking. Their beautiful children were talking. They had their parent's intellect and intelligence so they were talking earlier than some children would. At ten months, the twins were not just babbling and saying "Mama" and "Dada". They had more in their vocabulary now and were using it. The parents were proud of their children and hoped they could begin teaching their children to talk a bit more.

_**oOo**_

The twins were eighteen months old and they were starting to get a bit of their father's magic. Matthew and Rowena would get a distant stare occasionally when they were together and holding hands. None of the adults knew what it meant, but they let the children do as they pleased. The twin's parents were currently coming back from a mission and Maria and Phil were watching the twins. "Maria... they've got the look again," Phil stated, looking over at his wife and then back at the toddlers.

Maria frowned softy, getting off the couch and kneeling next to the twins. "I really do wonder what is going on in their minds sometimes" she said, shaking her head softly as she looked between the two.

Phil shrugged and looked at them. "They're really intelligent, given their parents and all. And their father is a god with abilities... not to mention they're technically demi-gods since Natasha was human when she had them. Maybe it's an ability they have because they're so special?"

"Still," Maria mused, looking back at her husband. "I wonder what said ability is..." she looked back at the twins, seeing Rowena blink, beginning to sniffle.

"I have no clue," Phil stated looking at the mini-replicas of their parents, a frown creasing his brow seeing Rowena sniffle and Matthew frown.

Rowena rubbed her eyes, freeing the tears that were threatening to fall. Quickly she crawled over to Maria and hugged her. Matt crawled over with his sister and into Maria's lap, hugging her tightly. Maria frowned, looking up at Phil, clearly confused. Phil blinked and shrugged having no clue whatsoever of their motives.

"No...go..." Rowena muttered, shaking her head "Aunt...Ria...Unca Pheel"

Matt shook his head. "Uh-uh... No go. No buh-bye. Nuh-uh."

Maria wrapped her arms around the twins, brows furrowing as she looked at Phil "You know we always come back..." she whispered, trying to sooth them "Why don't you want us to leave?"

Phil shrugged not knowing exactly why the children were asking this of them. "I have no clue at all," He said looking to the door hearing it open. He saw the two immortals walk through the door and nodded. "Nice to see you back," He stated. Natasha smiled and nodded. "Thank you so much for this," She said quietly.

Loki nodded towards Phil saying, "Yes, thank you for keeping an eye on the both of them. I hope they did not cause too much trouble." He looked to see Maria sitting on the floor with the twins clinging to her. "Is everything alright?" he asked, only to be answered by Row. "Aunt Ria and Unca Pheel no go!"

"No buh-bye!" Matt chimed in. "Nuh-uh! No go!" Natasha blinked and looked from the twins, to Maria and Phil, then to Loki, confusion plastered on her face. "This... I don't know what that means," She said blankly. "We've been wondering the same thing," Phil stated.

Loki moved towards his children, taking a seat on the floor across from Maria "Row, Matt...you have never acted like this before...what is wrong?" he asked softly. "Sumefing happen if go...pwees no go," Rowena begged. Maria looked up at Loki, then to Phil, then to Natasha, wanting to know what was wrong with the two.

"Sumting bad... no go... pwees?" Matt asked through a sniffle. Natasha and Phil blinked and looked at the twins. The assassin looked at her husband hoping he might have an answer mouthing 'Do you know?'

Loki shook his head at the remark and looked at the twins with Maria. Something was going on, and they had no idea of what it was, or when it would happen. The immortals looked from one another to their children and sighed, letting them stay with Maria for a while longer. Phil just sat and watched as Maria held and comforted the children. She knew it would be a while before she could leave because the twins wouldn't go to bed until they were forced to. But everyone managed and worked on trying to keep the twins calm for the time being.

Loki and Natasha went about filling out their paperwork about the mission they had returned from while Phil and Maria kept the twins distracted. They played games and tried to wear the twins out, finally succeeding after many rounds of tag, hide and seek, and other games to get them to run around and chase something. When everything was done, Natasha took the twins up to bed, placing them in their room and tucking them in after getting them dressed.

Walking downstairs she looked at Loki, Phil, and Maria tilting her head slightly. "What was that about?" She asked looking at the trio.

"I have no idea," Phil said with a sigh. "But something is up. And it seems to be focused around Maria."

"Are you saying… the twins might have seen the future?" Natasha asked, sitting on the arm of the couch near Loki, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"It could be possible my love," Loki stated, putting his hand over hers. "They do have my ability for magic, perhaps this is just the first signs of it in them."

"They've done this before, maybe that's the distant stare they get," Maria chimed in. "Maybe they're seeing the event that will happen. This might be their way of trying to stop it."

"But seeing as they can't do much, they're not in all sure they can," Phil continued. "After all… they are smart enough to know that they aren't completely understood by us, but they're working as best they can with that knowledge. They're incredibly smart, just like their parents."

"Very true," Natasha conceded. "But I'm still worried. If our children have the gift of foresight… they could be useful in many things. We can't let SHIELD or anyone else know how special they are."

"No one but us knows about them right now," Phil stated strongly. "They would have done something by now if they did know."

"And they haven't," Maria concluded. "But we should be going. We'll come by to let them know we're alright."

"Thank you Maria," Loki said with a nod. "Our children don't need to be taxed with worry about their aunt and uncle. And they will be very worried seeing you not here if they believe something will happen to you."

"Alright," Phil replied. "We should be going. Thank you for letting us babysit. They're adorable."

"We should be saying thank you to you both. You all help so much," Natasha commented with a small smile.

"Anyway, we'll see you tomorrow," Maria said before walking to the door. "Take care." With nothing more the two other agents were gone. Natasha looked down at Loki and frowned. "I'm worried about them."

"As am I my love," Loki said before kissing her knuckles. "As am I."


	6. A partnership renewed

Fury decided it was time to test out the old partnership. He figured he'd given Coulson and Hill enough time to re-adapt to each other and that they now needed to work together. He called them to his office and waited for them to arrive.

Phil had been looking over files and checking on the children he was babysitting from time to time. Until he got a message from Fury. He wanted him in his office... ASAP. This might not be good. Maria, on the other hand, was beginning to think that whoever was doing the filing was putting them away like this just to annoy her. It was in code that the files had to be in alphabetical order, though at the moment they were far from it, and since she didn't have anything else to do, it was left to her to fix them, that was until she got a message to go to Fury's office. With a soft sigh she finished up before heading towards the office "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

Phil made his way into the office and saw Maria there. He hid the confusion and looked at Fury. "I didn't know you were seeing Agent Hill. I'll come back at a better-"

"You're both supposed to be here Agent Coulson," Fury said turning to look at the two agents. "It's about time you two work together again."

Maria glanced over at Phil, an extremely faint smirk on her lips before looking back at Fury. "I would be happy to work with Agent Coulson again, Director."

Phil nodded in reply. "As I with Agent Hill, Sir," he replied calmly. Fury looked at the pair and nodded, handing each of them a dossier. "This should be something to get you both back to working with each other. Simple. If anything goes wrong, you'll need to tell us ASAP. You'll be going alone."

Maria scanned the file and nodded. "It doesn't seem to be that hard," she said calmly, closing the folder after a long moment. "I'm sure we could have this finished up in no time."

Phil looked over the file and nodded in agreement as he closed it. "Things should be simple sir," He stated looking up at the Director. "Good. I'm glad. You all are leaving as soon as you're ready."

Maria nodded, leaving once she was dismissed. It didn't take long until they were both on the jet to their destination. Phil walked with Maria and sat in the jet as they headed to their target. "Well, just like old times," he said quietly. She took a seat next to him, smiling slightly before saying, "I'm glad, I've missed working with you."

"Same here. But one of us needed to go while the other stayed, remember?"

Maria nodded slightly. "Yes, but still...I'm glad everything is getting back to normal."

"Getting there. It might never be back to normal. And it's such a relative term," he said smiling slightly at her.

Maria smiled softly, placing her hand over his. "That is true. I do not think I would be happy if our lives ever became too normal," she said quietly. He held her hand and chuckled quietly. "It would be quite boring. But I don't think that will ever happen. We have so many interesting people in our lives already."

"Interesting?" Maria started to explain with a grin. "I never knew most of them were even remotely possible... two demigods. A super soldier, a man with breathtaking anger management issues, a couple of master assassins, and...well, Stark." She shook her head, smiling all the while. "It's kind of crazy if you think about it."

Phil thought about it and nodded. "Not just kind of. Why do you think they tell us not to talk to anyone?" He asked with a smile on his face looking at her. "We'd be deemed insane and rushed off to an asylum."

"I had to go undercover in an asylum once" she mused, shaking her head "and I will never willingly go into one again" she looked back at him and chuckled softly "Now that I think about it...that was our first mission together"

"It was. I remember watching you and thinking you could pass the test if you ever needed to go undercover again. It was a different side to you. And I liked seeing you adapt to the situations."

"It's funny how we didn't get along all that well," she remembered. "Until we were stranded on that mission in...where was it again...Greece, I think."

He nodded in reply saying, "Yes. It was. You thought I was to tightly wound if I remember the phrasing right."

Maria shook her head slightly. "Because you were," she stated with a smile. "All work and no play made Phil a very dull boy," she joked.

Phil chuckled a bit and smiled. "I guess I was. Still am to a point."

"Well, that's a good thing to a point, if you weren't you wouldn't have taught me to become a better agent...a better person all around, really." It was true, Maria had been too...wild would be the word. She had been too wild at first, though having Phil as a partner evened her out.

He nodded. "And if you hadn't been the way you were and are, I wouldn't be me now would I?"

"I guess Fury knows how to put together a perfect partnership, doesn't he?" She couldn't imagine having not known Phil, he was her friend, her partner, her lover. She had never been one to fall for someone, but Phil had managed to change that

"I guess he does," he replied nodding. Maria was everything to him. he hated leaving her behind when he went after Loki in the Helicarrier... He hated that she had to go through things alone. She was special to him, and he wanted her to know that.

She softly squeezed his hand, thinking of the mission they had been on when he had more or less proposed to her.

_**oOo**_

Phil walked around the city. He and Maria had just finished their mission and he couldn't help but remember the first time they were here. Everything was just like it was the first time. "You remember being here?" He asked the woman beside him.

Maria nodded softly, leaning against one of the pillars of Agora, looking up at the night sky. It was late so there was no one around but the two of them "How can I forget?" she asked, looking over at him with a soft smile "It was the first time we truly got along." He smiled and looked up at the sky. "That it was. It was quite interesting."

"I guess it was a good thing that we got stranded here," she stated before glancing back up at the stars. "We wouldn't be where we are now if we left right after the mission."

Phil nodded and looked at her, studying her features in the light around them. He had become close to Maria over the course of their partnership. He almost asked to be reassigned because she was so... rambunctious, so wild. But... there was something about her that he couldn't let go of. "And we wouldn't be reminiscing."

She nodded softly, taking her hair down, letting the dark locks fall past her shoulders. She was silent for a moment before looking over at him. "And who knows where we would be..." she said with a soft smirk. "You might have ended up with someone as dull as yourself," she joked. Honestly, Phil was the first person she truly found to be a friend, they may not have stared out as such, but over time they grew to understand each other.

He had to chuckle at that and he moved to stand beside her. "And if you were going to be reassigned you might have ended up with someone as wild as yourself. Then your career would have been short lived." he loved how she looked with her dark locks surrounding her face. She was truly the person he was closest to.

Maria turned her aqua gaze towards Phil, a smile gracing her features. "Yes, it would have...though you taught me how to be a better agent," she placed her hands on his chest. She knew being with her partner in such a way was wrong...but she couldn't help it.

He smiled at her and put his hand over hers. It was against policy... but he couldn't stop these emotions. "Maria," he said looking into her eyes. He was searching for the words to say, but they evaded him. They had been carrying on a relationship under the gaze of SHIELD and they were good about keeping it discreet. He hoped they would be able to continue everything as soon as he figured out the jargon in his mind.

Maria looked up into his eyes, locking gazes with him "Yes Phil?" she asked quietly. Her voice was soft, gentle. She knew the risks of being with this man, but she didn't care, she loved him more than anything in the world. So, she could get removed from SHIELD, it would be worth it

He placed a hand on her cheek and smiled. "You helped me through quite a lot. You changed my ways of looking at things by being my partner, by being my friend." He started, not thinking about what to say but just letting it slip out. "You, Maria Hill, are the most remarkable woman I have ever known. I am so glad I was partnered with the wild, outgoing, and rambunctious agent that needed to be put in line if she ever had a future here at SHIELD. We've become much more than partners, closer than friends... and now I'd like to see what you'll say to more." He stepped back and got down on one knee, pulling from his pocket a simple diamond ring. "Will you be more than just my partner? Will you marry me, Maria?" his eyes were hopeful and he didn't care what came of it. He could be fired from SHIELD and still be happy if he had her with him.

Maria was speechless, her eyes watering slightly "I...yes!" she knelt in front of him, wrapping her arms around him. She never thought that something like this would happen to her "Yes, I will marry you!"

Phil smiled and looked at her, taking her hand from around him and placing the ring on her finger. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately, holding her to him never wanting to let go. Maria smiled softly before pulling away to look at him. "I love you, Phil" she whispered, resting her forehead on his.

"And I love you, Maria," He replied quietly, running a hand through her hair.


	7. Is This How You Felt?

**A/N: There are people who are asking about Coulson and Hill's relationship. No one at SHIELD knows they're together. Fury had assigned them as partners, and that's how the relationship started. There we go. I hope that cleared everything up! Yay for Q&A! On with the story.**

Phil looked around their destination. They had been ambushed. He should have known something like this would happen but he wasn't thinking right and he was paying for it.

Maria had managed to get behind a few large boxes, breathing heavy. By her count there were only three or four goons left, it was looking up for them. She rolled out from the boxes, shooting as she did. One of the bullets hit its mark, killing one of the men. That left two...well one now that Phil had managed to get the other.

Phil looked at Maria and mouthed, "You alright?" He was concerned about her hoping that his counting was right and there was only one left. But there might have been more lying in wait. He couldn't let anything happen to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she replied, looking over at him with a nod. She was about to say something when she saw movement from behind Phil. "Phil, look out!" she quickly pushed him out of the way before shooting a few times, though it was too late...the goon had managed to get a few shots out just as she did.

He saw everything happen like it were happening at half the time. His world was upside-down. He saw the goon fall and made his way to Maria. "Maria. Maria... why!?" He asked looking into her blue eyes.

Maria was confused for a split second. Why what? She didn't understand...That's when she felt pain pulse through her. She let out a quiet whimper, stumbling slightly and falling into Phil's arms. He caught her and held her in his arms as he lowered himself to the ground. Maria took a shaky breath, her wound screaming at her as she did so. "I guess I'm still reckless," she joked weakly, wincing from the pain.

Phil frowned and looked at her, applying pressure to the wound in her abdomen. "Yes you are!" He chided trying to ease the tension inside him.

She chuckled weakly, though the chuckle was short lived as it turned into a cough, blood coming up to the corner of her mouth "...a person can only change s-so much Phil."

"I know," He said frowning. He held her close, tears burning behind his eyes.

"Hey… don't...don't cry...I'm fine, I'll be fine," she said calmly. That was Maria for you, no matter what she was always trying to cheer Phil up when he was down. "It's not...th-that bad"

"You say that..." he said looking at her. "And I hope that you're right. Because I can't lose you."

Maria's eyes were beginning to droop and her skin was paling. "I'm...a-always right," she muttered. "You should know that by now..."

"I know you are. I learned that a while ago," He said resting his hand on her cheek. She nuzzled his warm hand, struggling to keep herself awake. "I th-think I may be retiring e-early."

"Stay with me," he said quietly, the unshed tears choking his words. "You're not allowed to retire. I haven't given you permission."

Her blue eyes were shining with tears. "I want t-to..." she muttered, placing her hand over his. It seemed that she had just gotten him back, and now...now she was the one leaving. "I'm just so ti-tired..."

Tears fell from his eyes and he knew he had to let her go. He placed a kiss to her lips and nodded. "Be careful. And keep your eyes open." He said, saying the things he would always remind her of before their missions when she was starting out.

Maria gave a weak, sad smile. "Don't you w-worry...I will, boss," she muttered back, just as she had always said to him in reply. Her breathing was becoming shallower "Phil..."

He held her close whispering in her ear, "I love you, Maria. You'll be better off."

"I...I love you t-too," she murmured. "E-Even though joining Shield l-lead up to t-this...I would do it again in a h-heartbeat." She looked up at him as a tear managed to escape. "It...le-lead me to the b-best thing in my l-life."

"Just like it did for me," He replied quietly. He kissed her forehead with tears running down his cheek. "T-Take care of yourself," she whispered. "I l-love you...remember th-tha..."she trailed off, eyes slowly closing as one last breath passed her lips.

He nodded and held her limp frame to him, crying as he just sat on the floor, holding his wife in his arms. He had left her... only to be given this second chance... and now she was gone.

**_oOo_**

It didn't take long for news to get around SHIELD that Agent Maria Hill had been killed. Within the hour, Loki was there along with Natasha and the two kids. Quickly he rushed to the medical wing, seeing Coulson next to Maria's body.

Natasha frowned and held onto Matthew seeing Coulson and their friend... the first one to keep their secret... dead. Phil held Maria's lifeless hand in his. He couldn't cry here... and he was sure there were no more tears he could shed at the moment.

Loki frowned softly, handing Rowena over to Natasha before walking to the mourning agent. "Phil..." he said quietly.

Natasha held Rowena on one hip and Matthew on the other, know she shouldn't stay with the kids around this. She walked down the hall with them not wanting them to get upset. This must have been what they saw because the instant they were brought to the building they started to tear up. As Natasha walked away she cradled them close to try to keep them from crying.

Phil sighed not looking away from Maria's face. "Is this how you felt... when you thought you lost Natasha?" He asked quietly. "Cold... alone... hollow?"

Loki nodded softly, looking down at the broken man. He knew of a way to help bring her back...he had found it once Natasha had died. "I...may be able to help," he stated softly, offering some bit of solace for the man. He wasn't sure if it would work, but he might as well give it a chance.

Phil looked at Loki and blinked. "I know you're a god. But... I don't think just any god can give life to someone."

"I was looking for immortality when Natasha died," Loki stated. "Even though I lost her...I was still looking, and I found it." He paused for a moment before continuing, "I'm not sure if it will bring her back...but it's worth a shot."

"If there's hope it will work... It would be worth a shot," he replied looking back at Maria. "But I'm not sure what she would want."

"That's why you must choose for her..." Loki said softly. "This path I have to immortality...I am offering it to more than just Natasha, who no longer has need of it." There was a pause in his speech as he stood beside his decision. "I am planning on offering it to those I see as friends. The Avengers and a few agents of SHIELD." The god looked to the mortal then and stated simply, "If this does work...and she comes back, I can offer it to you as well."

Phil blinked and turned to look at Loki. "You..." he was at a loss for words. "Don't take this decision as 'If this works I want this.' I wouldn't ask that of you." He looked at the god before him and nodded. "I want her back. It's selfish of me, but I love her."

"I understand how you feel," Loki commented with a nod. "And if I know Maria like I think I do, if she is immortal she is going to want you to be as well," he said, looking over at the lifeless body before back at Phil. "You are not selfish for wanting her back."

"It feels like it." he said quietly. "What can I do?"

"Just stand back" he said calmly, summoning a piece of the Tesseract that he had managed to get his hands on. "Before you ask...yes, I borrowed some of the Tesseract," he remarked as he wrapped his hand around the piece, drawing the magic from it. "Here goes nothing..." he placed her hand over her chest, though making sure not to touch her.

He then began muttering under his breath, reciting the spell he had found. Phil said nothing but stood back as ordered. He was nervous. He had hopes and he didn't want them dashed. He watched as Loki continued his spell, wondering what language it was exactly, and wrung his hands anxiously.

The skin under Loki's hand glowed gold as he focused on healing Maria's mind and body, as he focused on bringing her back. Phil watched as a golden glow radiated from Loki's hands and Maria. He was confused and working on believing this was actually happening.

Loki opened his eyes; their color a soft gold as he let his magic and the magic of the Tesseract flow through him and to Maria. After a moment he stumbled back, completing the spell. "We-We should know in a moment," he said weakly, wiping the blood that trickled from his nose. Even with the Tesseract's power, the spell had taken a lot out of him.

Phil stepped over to Loki and put a hand on his shoulder, steadying him. "If it takes so much from you... perhaps it's not wise to do this often," he advised.

"No...no, I'm fine," Loki said, waving the agent off. "I just can't do it right away. I'll have to rest," he said quietly, looking over to see Maria beginning to stir. "Looks as though it worked."

Phil looked from Loki to Maria and smiled stepping up beside her. Natasha chose that moment to peek in the door, holding the sleeping twins. Loki was still breathing heavy, glancing towards the door. He looked over at Phil and Maria before walking out of the room, having to use the wall to keep him up right. Phil held Maria's hand and smiled down at her, waiting for her to open her eyes. Maria muttered quietly, slowly opening her eyes. For a moment her vision was blurred and she was confused, but then she saw Phil "Wa...What happened..." she asked quietly.

Phil smiled brightly and kissed her hand. "A lot. And we need to think of some way to thank Loki." He brushed his knuckles down her cheek and looked at her. "Welcome back." Maria smiled tiredly saying, "It's...good to be back." She tried to push herself up, wincing as she did. "I...didn't think Loki could bring people back from the dead." Phil gently pushed her back down. "Lay down and relax. And... he found a secret to immortality."

"Immortality?" Maria frowned slightly. "So does that mean...I'm?" she was confused "He brought me back and made me immortal?" Phil nodded simply answering, "From what I understand yes."

"But what about you?" she asked quietly, not wanting to be without him. She squeezed his hand softly "Do you think Loki could do it for you?"

Phil smiled and kissed her hand. "He already offered. And I said I would be here with you."

Natasha raised an eyebrow seeing Loki using the wall to support him walking. "Don't lie to me." She prefaced looking at him. "Are you alright?" she asked in a hushed and concerned tone trying not to wake the twins. Loki closed the door behind him, shaking his head slightly. "I'm just a bit weak...I'll be fine," he said with a soft smile. "At least Maria is back."

Natasha sighed and then smiled, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "You are wonderful. I love you so much. You give everything you can, and expect nothing in return. I love you." Loki smiled softly, taking Matt in his arms. "Well, why would I want anything else when I have everything I want and need right here?"

She blushed at his words, smiling brightly. "You can still make me do that. I'm surprised. And are you sure we're everything? Nothing more you want?" He smiled in reply before saying, "No, I have everything I would ever want or need." Natasha smiled softly and kissed him. "And I have everything I could ever ask for in you and these two." Loki smiled as well before kissing the top of her head and saying, "Let's head home..."

Natasha smiled and nodded. "That would be good, before too many people see us with the twins. We might want to hire a babysitter now."


	8. Are you sure you didn't hear wrong?

Natasha had been training when she heard her phone go off in her bag. She went to the bag, pulling her plaited hair over her shoulder. Upon answering the phone she blinked listening to the other end and answering the questions. She hung up and sighed, gripping the electronic device in her hand. "Not good. Now to tell him..."

Maria had caught Loki messing with the files and was now forcing him to fix them without the use of his magic. "Honestly Loki, you have been doing this the whole time? You know how much time I have been wasting with these!"

Loki chuckled slightly, shaking his head. "Even though I am on your side, that does not mean I am not going to mess with you...You forget, Maria...I AM the god of mischief," He stated.

Natasha quickly packed up her bag, not caring she was still in her training clothes, grabbed her bag and headed out of the room looking for Loki. She passed by many people not really caring what they thought. Her children were sick... and either she was going or Loki would.

Tony had passed Natasha and his interest was piqued. He rarely saw the assassin with a determined look in her eye like that. He was curious and even though curiosity killed the cat... he needed to know what was causing her to walk so hurriedly through the halls.

Loki looked over towards the door and frowned when he saw Natasha, not liking the expression on her face. "Tasha...is something wrong, love?" he asked, thinking that they were alone, other than Maria who already knew of their relationship.

Natasha shook her head. "I just got a call. Matt and Row are sick. They need one of us there to take them to the doctors. Our children need one of us. I don't know if you want to go or if I should go."

Tony stayed far enough away so he could hear the conversation but not be noticed. So the Widow and Trickster had kids?

Loki's brows furrowed slightly. "I could go...I'm not all that busy," he glanced over at Maria who rolled her eyes and nodded. "Right, so I'm not busy." He looked back at Natasha saying, "Unless you want to go."

"I don't mind. I've been leaving a bit so they might start catching onto something," Natasha pointed out. "You go. I'll do whatever... this is." She motioned around the room. "Just... let me know how they are periodically?"

Loki nodded, giving her a soft kiss before stating, "Alright, I'll let you know as soon as I find out." And with that he left, walking out of the room. Natasha smiled and watched him leave. Tony heard the conversation and made sure to remember it. He had to talk to the others and see how much they knew about this and why he wasn't informed.

Bruce had been called in along with Tony to work on a project, them having just finished it up and were and their way out when Tony ran off to follow Natasha. With a soft sigh he trailed after him "Tony, I really don't think you should be sneaking around after a master assassin" he pointed out once he caught up to him.

Tony had an eyebrow raised and he looked over at Bruce. "Well I just found out something very interesting we might not have known." He said walking off. Bruce knitted his eyebrows together, unsure if he should take the bait, though after a moment he followed after the man he knew of as a friend "What might that be, Tony?" he asked with a slight frown.

Tony walked into the lab and started running JARVIS through the system scanning for any confirmation on what he heard. "Agent Widow and Reindeer Games have children."

Bruce looked at him for a moment before shaking his head. "Are...you sure you didn't hear wrong? I mean...I didn't think they were more than partners."

"She said 'Our children need one of us,'" the philanthropist said as his eyes scanned the screens. He thought for an explanation, though he was unable to come up with one...at least at the moment. "I wonder how long they have been keeping it a secret."

"That's why I'm having JARVIS run through all files to get confirmation." Stark looked through the files and one flagged. "Hmm..."

Bruce looked at the screen over Tony's shoulder and frowned slightly, knowing that Tony was going to tell everyone else. Tony looked through the file that had tagged a name Natasha used. Natalie. Twins born to a Natalie Roman. "I think... we found it."

"You would think she would change the name she uses ever since she went undercover to work for you," Bruce said calmly.

Tony shrugged. "She had a different last name. But since she's so used to being called 'Nat' by the bird man and probably Loki... she wasn't going to change it in case one of them showed up and didn't know her name."

"I guess that is true" he said, reading over the file. Tony nodded and read over the file. "Twins. Boy and Girl." He smirked and looked at Bruce. "So... where do you think the others are?"

"Tony, do you really think we should tell them? I mean...I'm sure Natasha and Loki kept them a secret for a good reason."

"Come on. An agency that fears intelligence remember? Not so great in history."

Bruce bit his bottom lip, a habit he had when he was trying to think of something. "It just doesn't seem right," he said as he ran a hand through his dark brown hair. "But...fine."

Tony smirked and nodded. "Good. Now where are the others?"

"I believe Clint is on the shooting range...and Steve is in the gym," Bruce said, remembering the last place he had seen the two men. Tony nodded slightly. "Alright. Which one do you want?"

Bruce sighed softly. "I'll take Steve."

Tony smiled. "Alright. I've got Legolas. Meet back here." He walked out of the room and headed towards the range. Bruce nodded, heading down to the gym, knowing that this was a bad idea.


	9. How Do You Think I Feel?

Tony found Clint and made sure not to get himself killed by the archer before telling him that he had something the agent needed to hear. Clint cocked an eyebrow and followed Tony back to the lab to find out what this 'information' was. It didn't take long for Bruce to convince Steve to follow him up to the lab, hoping that Tony would do most of the talking.

Clint crossed his arms, frowning slightly when Bruce and Steve entered. "What is this about?" Tony looked at Bruce and Steve as they entered. "Ah. Good. Now that we've assembled most of our little team... There's something you ought to know." He turned the screen around and smiled. "Seems we might have some cadets who'll need training down the line... Way down the line." Clint looked at Tony and shook his head. "What's your point Stark?" Tony smirked and brought up the file. "Nearly a year and a half ago, a set of twins was born to one Natalie Roman. A name ringing a bell to anyone here? no? Yes? Maybe..."

Steve looked at the screen, reading the file over. "Isn't that one of Agent Romanoff's cover names?" he asked, frowning slightly. "Who do you think the father is?" Bruce shook his head "Steve, your answer is more or less right in front of you."

Tony shook his head. "Yes Cap'n. It's close to one of her names. And think about who she's been partnered with for the past... two years more or less." He looked then at Clint and mused, "We all thought it would be you." Clint narrowed his gaze at Stark's comment and was still in shock that Nat had children. She was an assassin, but then again, who better to be a mother than someone who could kill anyone she needed to defend her children.

Steve frowned. "Loki? I don't understand...I know he changed sides and all...but why Loki?" he rubbed the back of his head, clearly confused. "It just doesn't make sense." Bruce shook his head saying, "It makes perfect sense...after everything." He glanced over at Clint and frowned, knowing it was hard for him.

Tony shrugged. "I dunno. What I want to know is why she didn't tell us? I mean... we work with her. Why not tell us?" Clint looked at Tony and answered coolly, "We know why she didn't trust you. You spill everything you find out."

Bruce wrung his hands, knowing that it wouldn't be wise to speak up. Steve nodded, agreeing with Clint. "I am sure she had her reasons, and I am hoping that you won't tell anyone else, Stark."

Tony looked the archer in the eyes. "Come on Robin hood. Do you think she'd ever even tell you?" He crossed his arms and leaned back against a table waiting for the reply. "It's not her job to tell me about her personal life. It's her job to get information from others and tell that," Clint answered calmly. "But you were her partner. Shouldn't she trust you enough to tell you everything?" Tony stated. "She's never been one to tell about herself. The less people know, the less they can use against her... against us all."

Bruce watched as Clint walked out of the room, leaving the three of them. "I ah...I should go..." and with that he too left the room. Clint's calm demeanor was gone as soon as he left the room, his expression a mix of pain and anger. He understood why Natasha hadn't told him about the twins, but it still hurt. He was angry that Stark couldn't keep his nose out of other's peoples business as well. With a soft sigh he ran his hand through his hair, in search of Natasha.

Natasha had taken over Loki's 'punishment' since she had nothing else to do. She was sorting through files getting rather annoyed at him herself. She couldn't help but mutter, "Next time... I'm not giving him an out. Nope. He'll be stuck here doing this himself."

Clint took a shaky breath once he found her, trying his best to mask his emotions. "Tasha...there is...something we should talk about."

Natasha looked up and blinked putting the file in her hands down. "Alright?" She was confused about this. She had no clue what she'd missed but there had to be something... and it was big.

Clint took a deep breath, taking a step into the room. "Is it true?" he asked quietly, looking anywhere but her "Did you and Loki...er..." there was a pause "Are you a mother now?"

Natasha did everything she could to not give a tell but she couldn't stop the widening of her eyes. She tried to formulate what to say. Who told? Who opened their mouth? Who... broke her trust? She thought she put it in the right people. She hung her head and sighed. "Yes. It's true." She looked back up at the archer and frowned.

"I.." Clint's hands curled into fists. "Congratulations." He was surprised that the word passed his lips with such ease "I just... wish you would have told me."

She saw his hands curl and blinked. "Thank you. And I wanted to... I just wasn't sure how you'd react." Her gaze shifted to his hands and then back up to his face.

"I honestly don't know how I'm reacting at the moment..." there was a pause "Though, fair warning...the other Avengers know about this."

Natasha's gaze narrowed. She knew who must have been the one to find out. She muttered in Russian, "The man doesn't know how to keep something to himself does he?!" She looked at Clint and smiled slightly. "I would invite you to come see them, but... they're sick right now. I'm sure they'd love you."

Clint felt a small tug at the corner of his lips "No...he really doesn't," there was a pause in his speech before he continued. "I am teaching them archery...you or Loki have no say in the matter."

Natasha blinked at the... command? Order? She didn't know what it was really. "But... they're..." She just looked at Clint and couldn't help but start chuckling quietly. "He may pitch a fit from the order. And what if they don't want to learn?"

Clint shrugged slightly "Then I won't force them..." he fell silent, thinking for a moment "I wonder if they have any god-like abilities."

She shrugged. "They're only toddlers. We don't know yet," She bit her lip and looked at Clint. "This won't make up for me not telling you about the twins... but there's something you should know dealing with them... and me. But you_ cannot_ get mad. Do you understand?"

Clint frowned slightly, eyebrows furrowing "I'm not sure if I like where this is going" he crossed his arms "But...you have my word that I won't get mad"

She took a deep breath and sighed. "A year and a half a go... two things happened. Two lives were brought into the world... and one left." She closed her eyes remembering her own death. The cold made her shiver remembering it. "I didn't make it through the delivery," She said quietly wrapping her arms across her torso.

He frowned softly, shaking his head saying, "I don't understand, Nat." How could he be talking to her if she didn't make it? "I died that day. But before I could be lost forever I guess... Loki and Thor's father, Odin, saved me," She explained looking at the ground. She looked up at Clint and continued, "I'm immortal now." Clint opened his mouth, unable to find words "But...I...wait..." he shook his head "Wow..."  
"How do you think I felt?" She asked with a small smile. "I was the one who died. And… you don't know what that was like." The smile faded from her lips and she shuddered, remembering what she went through before Odin plucked her from Purgatory. Clint held her close, seeing her facial expression.

"But you're here now. And that's all that matters," He said quietly. "But I'd like to meet them."

"Soon," Natasha said, holding her partner. "Soon." Everything was right in her world now. Clint wasn't mad, he was actually happy about her and children. This was going to be fine.


End file.
